


Would You Be So Kind?

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Dancing and Singing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Levi liked to dance with MommanTitle from Dodie
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short. im sorry! :(

Levi sighed, flopping down on Momman’s lap. “Sweetheart, can you sing with me?” Momman yelped, quickly moving his guitar out of the way, and stared at Levi.  
“Now?”  
“...if you want?”  
Greed chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Envy’s forehead. (His gold eyes sparkling with mirth and love.) “Sure.”  
Levi grinned, standing up and pulling Momman with him. “Love you.”  
“Love you too...Levi, what’re you doing?” (Levi had pushed a couple chairs back, making a bigger space for them to move around in.)  
“Dance with me…?” The green-eyed man held a hand out toward him, clearly shy. Momman let out a short laugh, grabbing Levi’s hand and setting the other around his waist.

  
“Yeah.” He towered over Levi, pulling him into a small swaying movement. (Blushes adorned both faces.)  
Levi started to sing softly, grinning at the fox all the while. “I have a question. It might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain?”

  
Momman smiled down at him, joining in, his voice a smooth oaky tone compared to Levi’s higher one. (They sounded amazing.) “‘Cause mine are aching. Think I know why. I kinda like it though. You wanna try?”

 _"Oh, would you be so kind, as to fall in love with me? You see I'm trying. I know you know that I like you. But that's not enough. So if you will, please fall in love.”_  
The Sin of Envy smiled, and pulled the one named Greed down by his collar, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Love you darling.”  
The golden eyed man simply smiled, running a thumb gently over the snake’s cheek. “Love you too ‘Vi.”


End file.
